Dream a Little Dream
by CoffeeDrinker
Summary: Lorelai/Luke smuttiness, post-finale. An arousing dream leads to some middle-of-the-night action.


**Author's Note:** L/L smut. Takes place a few months after the series finale - they're living together, they're happy, they're big fans of being dirty.

**Dream a Little Dream**

He couldn't get enough of her... he was a ravenous lion and she was a piece of meat. His hands, his lips, his tongue... they were everywhere. No inch of her body had been left unexplored. She didn't know how long they'd been at it, it was all a blur. Pleasure throbbed through her body with his every touch, lick, squeeze, and thrust.

She tried to voice her satisfaction, but every time she opened her mouth to speak, no sound would come out. But he filled the silence with a constant stream of sweet nothings and dirty talk. He told her how much he loved making her feel good, and kept talking about all the naughty things he wanted to do to her.

She wanted to touch him, to ravage his body like he was doing to hers, but she couldn't... her wrists were handcuffed to the headboard. She didn't remember _when_ that had happened, or where on Earth those handcuffs had even come from. She had tried pulling against them, tried to break free, longing to run her hands over his firm, muscular body. But they wouldn't budge.

She was left helpless to just receive the pleasure that he bestowed upon her without being able to fully return the favor. She was completely at his mercy... he could do whatever he wanted and she couldn't stop him. And knowing he had that power over her drove her wild with excitement.

As his lips went to her breast and his finger began stroking her clit again, she closed her eyes and threw her head back against the pillow as her body prepared for another round of enjoyment.

" " " " " "

Lorelai's eyes fluttered open and she immediately sat up in her bed, glancing around her darkened bedroom. The red numbers on the clock displayed 3:24. Luke was peacefully snoring in bed next to her, and she softly ran her hand over his back as if to confirm he was actually there.

Okay, it was a dream, she deduced. And based by the wetness between her legs, a very realistic dream.

Lorelai glanced over at Luke, then leaned closer to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hon, wake up," she whispered.

Luke's eyes opened slowly, and it took a second for him to realize it was the middle of the night. He groggily lifted his head from the pillow, concern in his eyes. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"Get up," she said as she pulled her shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. "Come on..."

Luke narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you doing?"

She pulled the comforter off of them and pushed it toward the foot of the bed. "I just had the hottest dream and I'm so turned on right now. I need you...please..." Lorelai took his hand and placed it between her legs. "You feel that?"

He instinctively began stroking her panties, and his eyes widened at their dampness. "Jesus..."

Lorelai nodded knowingly. "Uh, yeah, and since DreamLuke started it, I need you to finish it. Come on... we need to sex it up right now."

"Again?" Luke asked, referring to the fact that they'd made love just a few hours ago before they went to sleep. He rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes.

Lorelai smiled and ran her hand over his stubbly cheek. "Are you complaining?" She teasingly poked his chest. "Aw, poor baby, your girlfriend puts out too much... rough life you have..."

Luke smirked and rubbed her arm. "I'm not complaining... you know I can't get enough of you."

Lorelai clapped her hands together excitedly. "Good, let's go..."

Luke sighed softly. "Well, since my dream consisted of me building a dog house for Paul Anka, I'm not quite as raring to go as you are..."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, lucky for you, I'm an expert at raring you up."

Luke smirked. "That you are."

"Allow me..." She lay down next to him and snuggled up against his side, pressing her lips against his as she snaked a hand up his t-shirt. She caressed the soft hair on his chest, then slowly moved her hand down toward his boxer shorts. She pulled back from kissing him as she slipped her hand under his waistband and trailed her fingers along the length of his cock. "See how helpful I am?"

Luke groaned softly. "Yes, very..." He relaxed against his pillow, interlocking his hands behind his head. "Tell me about your dream... describe it to me..."

Lorelai licked her palm to get it wet, then wrapped her hand around his cock and began stroking him slowly. She moved her mouth up to his ear, whispering, "Well, I was handcuffed naked to the bed..."

Luke's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

Lorelai nodded and kissed his cheek. "I couldn't move, I was helpless as you ravaged my body..." She sucked lightly on his neck, then moved up to his lips and kissed him deeply. "You were talking dirty, telling me everything you wanted to do to me... telling me how hard you were gonna give it to me..." Lorelai felt his cock growing in her hand. Yes, he'd be raring to go in no time.

"Oh, God." Luke closed his eyes momentarily, envisioning the scene in his head. He swallowed hard and muttered, "What else..." He reached his arm behind her and slid his hand into the back of her panties, and he began rubbing and squeezing her cheeks.

Lorelai continued to stroke his hardening cock. "You had your fingers in me... you brought them up to my mouth and spread my juice all over my lips, like this..." She traced the outline of his lips with her finger. "...and then you kissed me and licked me clean..." She demonstrated by kissing him aggressively and then ran her tongue across his soft lips. "Then you did it again, but you didn't use your fingers the next time..." She squeezed his hardness and raised her eyebrow suggestively. "You used something a little bigger... a little harder..."

"God, Lorelai," Luke muttered as he exhaled slowly toward the ceiling. "I dream about building a house for your psychotic dog, and you have dreams like _that_?"

Lorelai smiled and shrugged. "It's not my fault you have boring dreams." She moved her hand to his balls and began squeezing them gently, and Luke let out a groan of approval. Lorelai continued, "Oh, and it was one of those dreams where I'd try to talk, but no sounds would come out, no noise at all... " She brought her lips close to his ear and moaned softly into it, then whispered, "But I know how much you _love_ hearing my moans and groans..."

Luke nodded in agreement, running a hand through her dark curls and down her neck. "They drive me crazy..." He pulled her face closer and kissed her. "_You_ drive me crazy."

Lorelai smiled and ran her hand over his chest. "You wanna hear more, babe? You wanna hear about how my body was throbbing for you in the dream? Or about how much it's throbbing for you right now?"

Luke propped himself on his elbows, his eyes now heavy with desire. "Can I... you know...watch you?"

Lorelai raised her eyebrows slightly, but then smiled and nodded. This wasn't the first time he'd wanted to watch her touch herself, and she knew how much he loved it. Lorelai reached over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp, then made herself comfortable on the bed, her head resting on her pillow.

Luke pulled off his boxer shorts, then knelt on the bed beside her. He admired her body from top to bottom, taking in every inch of its perfection. He ran his hand over her flat stomach, muttering, "God, you're incredible."

Lorelai brought her hands to her chest. She cupped her breasts, simultaneously squeezing them tightly, then glided her palms over them in gentle circles, feeling her nipples harden instantly. She squeezed the hard peaks between each thumb and forefinger, moaning softly as she stared into Luke's eyes.

Lorelai's heart was racing. She loved the feeling of arousal that surged through her body when he watched her. The intensity and longing in his eyes... knowing how much he wanted her, knowing his mind was going wild thinking about all the things he wanted to do to her... it was amazingly erotic.

Lorelai slowly trailed a hand down her stomach to her thigh, and dragged her fingers lightly along the edge of her panties. "This is what you _really_ want," she said knowingly. "You want my fingers down here..."

Luke nodded, and Lorelai gestured to her panties. "How about a little help?" He reached for her panties and pulled them down her legs, then settled back on his knees and watched her with anticipation.

Lorelai spread her legs and brought her hand between them, slowly trailing one finger up and down her slit. She dipped the tip of her finger into her wetness, then brought it to Luke's lips. He eagerly drew her finger into his mouth and sucked on it, savoring the taste of her.

"You like?" she asked.

"I _love_," he responded, licking his lips.

She smiled as she brought her hand back between her legs. She cupped her palm over her sex and rubbed it softly. "So, you wanna see some finger action, huh?" she teased. "How badly?"

Luke smirked. "Pretty damn badly..."

Lorelai dipped a finger between her folds, throwing her head back against the pillow with a groan. Luke began stroking his cock as he watched her intently, his eyes glued on her hand as it began thrusting gently in and out of her wetness. Lorelai whimpered as she brought her other hand up to her breasts and began squeezing them and tugging at her nipples. After a minute, she locked eyes with his and asked, "How's the show?"

"Unbelievable... keep going," Luke urged.

She slipped another finger between her folds, and slowly moved the two of them in and out of her wetness. She kept her eyes on Luke's face, who was staring at her fingers with wonder, like a hungry man drooling over a steak dinner. "Oh God," he muttered. "So hot, Lorelai..."

Lorelai moved her hand to her clit and began stroking it, using her fingernail to get that perfect amount of pressure on it. "Oh Jesus..." she groaned, her pelvis jerking slightly.

Luke didn't know how he was keeping himself together - the sight in front of him was intoxicating... every move and sound she made drove him crazy. His cock was pulsating for her... he couldn't wait to be inside her, but he didn't want her to stop. "God, Lorelai," he muttered. "You're incredible... I can't take it..."

"I'm imagining it's you," Lorelai panted. "It's your tongue against my clit..." Her mouth dropped open as she began working her clit faster. "Oh God, Luke... feels so good..." Her breathing was getting heavier, her moans were becoming more constant... Luke couldn't take anymore. He had to have her.

He pulled her hands away from her sex and said, "Don't come yet... that's _my_ job..."

Lorelai smiled up at him, panting heavily. "Well, get to work, buddy." She spread her legs wider and beckoned him toward her.

Luke wasted no time climbing on top of her and immediately pressed his cock to her entrance. As he began inching his hardness into her, she moaned loudly toward the ceiling and tightly clutched the fabric of his t-shirt between her hands. Once he had filled her, he nuzzled his face against her shoulder, savoring that feeling of her warmth surrounding him. "God, you feel amazing," he muttered before he began sucking gently on her neck.

"Took the words right outta my mouth." Lorelai moved her hands to his ass and pulled him tightly against her, making sure he was buried in her as far as he could go. She exhaled slowly and muttered, "God, you're so deep... I may need to call the fire department to help get you out of there..."

Luke snickered as he pulled away from her neck and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. He pulled back with a smile, his face hovering over hers, staring sweetly into her eyes. "You good?" he asked softly.

Lorelai nodded and gyrated her hips. "Beyond good. Uber good."

Luke slowly withdrew from her and then began his rhythmic thrusting, his eyes locked on hers, urged on by every gasp and grunt of pleasure that left her lips. Her hands found their way beneath his shirt, and she dragged her nails lightly up and down his muscular back. "Jesus, Luke... don't stop... don't _ever_ stop..."

"I wish I didn't have to," he muttered as he picked up his pace. "Wanna do this forever..."

"I need this off..." Lorelai tugged at his t-shirt, and Luke paused his motions momentarily to help her remove it. Lorelai's hands immediately began roaming his body, gliding over every inch of skin on his chest, back, arms, stomach.

"God, I love touching you," she declared. "I wanted to touch you so badly in my dream, but DreamLorelai was no match for those super strong industrial grade handcuffs you happened to have lying around..."

Luke smiled. "Only the best for my captive love-slaves." He reached a hand up to her head and brushed her hair away from her face. "This better than the dream?"

"Mmhmm," she replied with an fervent nod. "You're amazing..." She grabbed his face and pulled him down into a kiss. "DreamLuke ain't got nothing on you."

Luke smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. "Good. I'm not so fond of him trying to steal my girl."

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Lorelai said. "DreamLuke was very interested in having me _everywhere.._. and I mean_ everywhere..."_

Luke's eyes widened as he slowed his thrusts. "Really? You mean... "

Lorelai nodded. "Yup, he was very vocal about the backdoor... I don't think he actually ever made it there though... maybe if I'd stayed asleep a few more minutes, he would've claimed that unchartered-Lorelai-territory..."

"I've claimed it already," Luke reminded her, picking up the pace of his thrusts. "More than once..."

Lorelai smirked and nodded. "Yes... I remember the first time you did your little impromptu finger exploration... surprised the hell out of me... "

"But you liked it," Luke said knowingly. "You got so turned on...I'll never forget the look on your face... the wide-eyed surprise that melted into intense arousal."

Lorelai groaned just thinking about it as she ran her fingers over his lower back. "Mmm... it made me feel so naughty..." She rocked her pelvis against him, meeting his thrusts.

Luke kissed her, then whispered throatily, "I love making you feel naughty..." He began sucking on her neck as he thrust a little harder into her.

Lorelai gasped with pleasure, muttering, "Oh, I know you do." She paused for a moment, then quietly added, "I think maybe sometime you should _fully_ claim it... you know, with more than a fingertip..."

Luke stopped thrusting into her. He slowly lifted his head from her neck, his eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

Lorelai shrugged as she ran her hands over his back. "I think sometime, in the future... preferably when I have some drinks in me... maybe we can try it... if you want to..."

Luke let out a long, slow breath, trying to stay composed, because just the thought of it was going to make him explode. He lowered his face back to her neck, muttering, "Jesus Christ, Lorelai... you trying to kill me right now?"

Lorelai smiled. "Sorry... just putting it out there...I promise I had no intentions of causing your death. Let's carry on..." She ran her hands down his sides and rested them on his ass, pulling him against her.

Luke lifted his head up to meet her gaze, her bright blue eyes filled with lust and desire for him. He kissed her, then resumed his actions. He slammed into her quickly, harder than before, and she whimpered with every deep thrust. "Ugh... God, Luke...ugh...don't stop..." He moved his lips down to her chest, roughly tugging at her nipples with his teeth.

Lorelai moved her hands up to his shoulders, grasping the soft curls at the nape of his neck. Her breathing became heavier, her mouth dropped open as she felt her peak approaching. "Luke, hon," she muttered breathlessly. "Oh, God, Luke..."

Luke knew she was so close she could taste it. He reached his hand down and began stroking her clit with his thumb as he continued pounding into her. Lorelai arched her back and let out a loud moan as she started to come. "Ohh God, Luke...yes...oh my God..." Her eyes clenched shut and her body quivered as the waves of pleasure washed over her.

As she slowly opened her eyes, she let out a deep breath and smiled up at Luke. "You're amazing," she whispered as she ran her hands over his chest. "So hot..."

"Ditto." Luke kissed her deeply, then began thrusting into her again, muttering, "I'm so close..."

Lorelai ran her nails up and down his back as she urged, "Give it to me, stud, don't hold back..."

"Ask and you shall receive..." Luke plunged into her harder, making her gasp sharply.

"Ugh, God, Luke," she panted between groans, grabbing his neck and pulling his face close to hers, encouraging him on. "That's it... keep going... harder..."

Luke pressed his lips against hers, kissing her aggressively during the last few deep thrusts before his release. He grunted loudly and pressed his mouth to her shoulder as he began to explode inside of her. Lorelai ran her hands over his back as she released a satisfied moan into his ear.

As he pulled back from the kiss and stared down at her content smile, he wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead. "Beautiful..."

"Sexy..." Lorelai ran her hands over his face and through his hair, then kissed him softly. "I love you."

Luke lightly brushed his lips across her cheek and kissed her neck below her ear. "How much?"

"Hm, let me see," Lorelai replied, pretending to think it over. "Slightly more than pie, but not as much as my long pink coat."

"Sounds about right," Luke replied with a smirk. "Love you too."

"How much?" she asked.

Luke pondered a second before replying, "More than my favorite spatula, but not as much my flannel collection."

Lorelai nodded knowingly. "Well, yeah, how can I compete with that?"

Luke smiled and kissed her deeply before he shifted his weight off of her and fell beside her onto the bed. Lorelai headed into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later wearing one of his t-shirts. She turned off the light and climbed into bed.

Luke glanced over at the clock with a yawn. "I have to get up in forty five minutes... I'm gonna be exhausted all day..."

Lorelai shrugged. "Well, then, you shouldn't have woken me up in the middle of the night begging for sex."

Luke smirked. "Hm, that's not quite how I remember it."

"Well, it's your word against mine," Lorelai said. "And we know who always wins the old he said/she said game. "

Luke rolled his eyes. "Come here..." Lorelai moved closer to him and snuggled up against his chest. He pulled the covers up over them and kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep."

"Okay, but try to make it through the rest of the night without letting your sex addiction get the better of you," Lorelai teased. "Don't let it control you, you need to show it who's boss..."

Luke sighed. "So, you said you couldn't speak at all in that dream, right? How do we get that to happen? Was there some sort of potion or magic spell or something?"

Lorelai smiled and softly smacked his arm. "Goodnight."

"Night."

" " " " " " "

**Thanks for reading...reviews are appreciated! :) **


End file.
